Lâche
by Albane
Summary: Oneshot ! SPOILERS HARRY POTTER 6 ! R.A.B, ses motivations, son histoire.


Voici une One-Shot destinée à acréditer la thèse selon laquelle, derrière R.A.B, se cache Regulus Black.

Attention, cette one-shot est un gros spoiler à elle toute seule !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lâche. Lâche.

C'est un lâche.

Le mot résonne en moi. Il est étrange comme trouver le mot qui correspond à une attitude permet de mieux la cerner.

Le pouvoir, oui. Mais à la loyal. J'ai baigné dans cet état d'esprit depuis ma naissance. Etre supérieur aux autres en tout points. Et jusqu'au bout. Ne pas leur donner le plaisir de critiquer les façons avec lesquelles elles ont été soumises. Pour qu'ils sentent mieux leur humiliation.

Tricher n'est que faiblesse. Comment peut-on dominer quand on est faible ? Comment peut-on sacrifier le prestige et la gloire juste pour être certain ? Comment peut-on détruire son honneur pour essayer d'en acquérir plus ?

Et comment peut-on trouver des gens pour nous suivre ? En le cachant bien sûr, et en prônant des valeurs opposées. Et moi, j'y ai cru.

J'ai vu en lui notre espoir. Celui qui nous libèrerait de l'influence moldue. Celui grâce à qui, nous, les sorciers, nous retrouverions notre prestige d'antan. Celui qui punirait les traîtres à leur sang et leur rejetons, les Sang-de-bourbe. Celui qui osait affirmer tout haut ce que mes parents m'ont toujours dit.

Et je me suis trompé , lourdement trompé. Et pourtant, j'étais tellement sûr d'avoir raison. Encore ce matin. Encore à l'instant. Et je me moquai presque de mes parents et de mon frère qui ne l'avaient pas suivi. Si je en savais pas que d'autres le voient encore comme un exemple, je me penserai le dernier des idiots.

Le choc passe un peu, la raison revient et je me glace. Je suis coincé. On ne quitte pas le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres comme ça. D'ailleurs, on ne le quitte pas du tout. Ou alors par la mort. Mais comment vivre maintenant que je sais ça ? Comment le suivre encore ? Comment encore baisser les yeux devant lui ? Je ne me sens pas capable de faire comme si je ne savais pas. Ou comme si ça ne me choquait pas. Ou comme si j'étais d'accord avec ce genre de procédé.

Je glisse le long de la poutre du grenier et m'assied par terre . Le livre de Magie Noire, ancien, dans lequel j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question est encore ouvert dans mes mains. Je ne l'aurais pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque du salon, et encore moins à celle de Poudlard. Mais ici, caché au fin fond de la demeure, touchable uniquement par ceux de mon sang, il m'a tout expliqué. Je ne savais pas que ça existait, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Diviser son âme pour approcher, effleurer du doigt l'immortalité. Prendre la vie des autres exprès pour conserver la sienne. Se faire une protection aussi abominable, aussi lâche.

Lâche. Lâche

C'est un lâche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres parler d'Horcrux à Rogue. Si je n'avais jamais entendu cette conversation, je n'aurai pas prêté attention à la disparition du médaillon de Serpentard dans notre armoire. En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué ici. Car même les elfes de maison ont renoncé à nettoyer et à trier ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais moi, tout à coup, après l'aimable visite de Rogue, la place vide du médaillons dans la vitrine m'a sauté aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas quel jeu joue Rogue, mais c'est assurément un sale jeu. En juin dernier, alors que je passais mes examens d'ASPIC, je l'ai vu revenir à Poudlard, pour demander mielleusement à Dumbledore un poste de professeur –professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, bien sûr, et il a hérité du poste de professeur de potions- alors que tous les samedis, il est aux pieds de Voldemort, ce sale sang-mêlé !

Voldemort. Oui, je n'ai plus peur de prononcer son nom depuis que je me suis rendu-compte du peu d'estime qu'il avait pour son propre-honneur. Et depuis que, tout seul, et sans en parler à personne, je travaille contre lui. Il peut me voir comme un traître, et il n'aurait pas tort. Mais moi, je ne me laisserai pas diriger par un tricheur, même s'il promulgue les mêmes idées que moi !

De toutes façons, il va me tuer. Je suis trop faible, trop jeune, trop isolé pour lui être utile et même pour ne pas être un danger. Ainsi, pour lui apporter un objet de ma propre-maison, il a fait appel à un autre. Alors quitte à mourir, je mourrais en m'assurant qu'il puisse un jour me rejoindre. J'aurais au moins fait ça pour la communauté des sorciers. Comme une dernière punition, un dernier rappel à l'ordre, une dernière vengeance, une dernière humiliation.

Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici, debout et droit au bord de cette falaise battue par les vents et les vagues.

Il ne choisit rien au hasard. Tout est symbolique. Et je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir tout deviné. J'ai tellement recherché, je sais tout ce qu'il veut cacher. J'ai tout de suite trouvé la symbolique d'un objet ayant appartenu à Serpentard, son ancêtre, fondateur de Poudlard, sa seule maison. En fouillant discrètement dans son enfance, j'ai trouvé le lieu.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, bien sûr. La première fois, j'ai trouvé comment ouvrir la porte. La deuxième fois, je suis revenu en prévoyant une potion pour guérir aussitôt ma blessure mais j'ai reculé devant les Inferi. La troisième fois, j'avais la potion et j'avais découvert comment repousser les Inferi mais je n'ai pas trouver le bateau. La quatrième fois, j'ai trouvé le bateau mais j'ai échoué devant la coupe que je n'arrivais pas à vider.

Et cette nuit, cinquième fois, j'espère avoir tout prévu : la potion de guérison, Kramper pour boire la coupe. Et cette fois, j'ai aussi pensé à amener un faux médaillon pour mettre à la place et j'ai trouvé comment refaire le sortilège qui oblige à boire la potion. S'il me manque quelque chose, ou si je découvre un dernier obstacle, hé bien, tant pis, je reviendrais une sixième fois. Tout doit être parfait, réfléchi pour éviter le plus possible qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Même si cet espoir est vain, je le sais.

Mon courage manque de défaillir, mais le souvenir de ce bébé, du filleul de mon frère, remonte à la surface de mes pensées et me raffermit. C'est pour lui que je le fait. Pour le petit des Potter. Pour le petit de James que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, qui m'a totalement pris l'amour de mon frère. Et le petit de cette Sang-de-Bourbe –que suis-je devenu !-. C'est lui que désigne la prophétie, c'est évident. Ce petit né dans l'été, qui n'a même pas deux mois. Pauvre enfant, le temps que Voldemort hésite entre lui et le petit Longdubat est tout ce qui lui reste comme répit. Et puis, il s'en prendra inévitablement à lui, il concentrera toute sa fureur et sa haine sur cet enfant. Comme un lâche.

Lâche. Lâche

C'est un lâche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La potion n'a pas tué Kramper. Elle a fait pire. Quand je l'ai forcé à boire, il hurlait comme s'il buvait du Doloris liquide. Je l'ai frappé et il a obéit. La douleur devrait être affreuse, pour qu'un elfe de maison soit prêt à désobéir à mon maître pour y échapper. J'avais peur que ses hurlements n'attirent les Inferi, mais tant qu'on ne touche pas à l'eau, ils ne font rien. Ils surveillent. Leurs yeux jaloux et mauvais me poursuivent encore la nuit.

A la fin, Kramper n'avait pas l'air bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il était en vie. Alors, j'ai pris la peine de le ramener. Mes parents se seraient posé des questions, le cas inverse. Il s'est effondré au pied de la vasque vide et j'ai dû l'enjamber pour prendre l'Horcrux. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, j'ai pu le prendre à main nue. Il ne devait pas penser qu'on puisse survivre à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait mis sur le chemin. L'imbécile. Il est trop sur de lui, ça le perdra. J'ai mis mon faux médaillon et j'ai remis de l'eau dessus. De l'eau du lac, contaminée par les Inferi, car je pense que la potion bu par mon elfe venait en fait tout simplement de là . Ensuite, j'ai ensorcelé la vasque pour que ne puisse ni la vider ni la renverser, juste la boire. J'ai fait rouler Kramper dans la barque et je suis reparti, entouré d'un halo de feu, le Horcrux serré dans mon poing. Il ne s'apercevra de rien avant d'avoir le médaillon en main.

Ce n'est pas un vol. je n'ai rien volé. J'ai repris ce qu'il nous avait lui-même volé. Je n'ai fait que rendre la justice. Il se proclame fort mais la fabrication d'Horcrux est la preuve-même de sa faiblesse. Il cherche à s'épargner la défaite, c'est donc qu'il l'envisage. Et il a peur. Moi, je redonnerais sa baguette à un ennemi désarmé même si ça lui donne la possibilité de reprendre le dessus sur moi. Un adage moldu dit qu'à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Même les Moldus le savent ! Et lui, il piétine cette notion d'honneur pour arriver au pouvoir. C'est pitoyable.

Cela fait trois mois, maintenant. Kramper s'est remis physiquement, mais il a totalement changé de caractère. Il est devenu plus hargneux, plus intolérant et j'ai compris l'effet qu'aurait eu la potion sur un humain. Elle l'aurait conduit tout droit à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents se sont débarrassés de Kramper après quelques insolence, et sa tête orne désormais le mur du salon. Avec lui, est mort la seule preuve de ma découverte.

Non, bien sûr ! Dans un médaillon, au fond d'une vasque en pierre, au milieu d'un lac emplis d'Inferi, dans une sombre grotte, creusée dans la falaise, il y a mon message. Celui que je lui ai laissé car ne pas le faire, ne pas signer mon acte aurait été lâche.

Lâche. Lâche.

C'est un lâche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai attendu la mort et elle n'est pas venue. Il n'a rien du ressentir et cela m'inquiète. Le ressent-on quand un de nos Horcrux est détruit ? Je l'ignore. J'ai hésité sur la manière à employer pour détruire le médaillon et j'ai fini par adopter la brutale et peu raffinée méthode moldue. Je l'ai posé sur la pierre, et, avec une masse de plomb, j'ai tapé dessus de toutes mes forces. Cela n'a rien fait. Enfin, si. Maintenant, il ne s'ouvre plus.

En attendant de retrouver un moment calme où mes parents seront absent, j'ai remis le médaillon de Serpentard dans la vitrine. Kréattur, le fils de Kramper, m' a vu. C'est un fouineur et un curieux. Il est mauvais un peu comme son père après avoir bu la potion, mais au moins, il est obéissant. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrais toujours veillé à ce que ce médaillon reste là, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui le prenne.

Ensuite, quand j'ai compris que j'avais des chance de survie, je me suis dit que j'avais une tâche à accomplir. Il me reste cinq Horcrux à trouver pour rendre à Voldemort sa mortalité. Pour que le petit et lui se battent à armes égales

Je suis sur la piste d'un journal. En tout cas, d'un livre qui lui appartient et auquel il accorde une grande importance. Auquel il confierai sa vie. C'est pour ça que je pense à une sorte de journal intime. Mais où le trouver ? Je vais me renseigner peu à peu.

Mais maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire. Il me faut en finir avec le médaillon. Par la magie ou par n'importe quel autre moyen, je vais le faire fondre. Je descends l'escalier de ma demeure vide et j'ouvre doucement la vitrine. Kréattur surgit et repart quand il voit que c'est moi. Mais un bruit me retiens d'ouvrir la vitrine. Le cœur battant, je fais quelques pas pour voir ce qu'a fait Kréattur. Est-il tombé ? A-t-il cassé quelque chose ?

Mais je butte contre son corps statufié, par terre. Un frôlement, je lève les yeux et une effroyable douleur me déchire le bras. La chair profondément ouverte pile sur ma marque de mange mort, je reconnais le symbolisme de cette cible ainsi que le sortilège utilisé. Le Sectumsempra, et devant moi, son inventeur, la forme sombre et dissimulée sous un grand manteau, son chien de Prince de Sang-Mêlé, son fidèle Rogue. Il n'est même pas venu lui-même pour me tuer, le lâche.

Lâche. Lâche.

C'est un lâche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
